Holding On To The Past
by punkzebraprints
Summary: Lilac Blackwood from New York City is given the choice, "Come with us, or die." Do to the fact that Itachi Uchiha and his partner, Kisame, managed to accidentally land themselves in her small studio apartment due to a mistaken jutsu. Lilac is having problems accepting her fate. Will she be able to come to terms with her new life, or will this ultimately become her downfall?


**(AN: Yo. I don't own this series or anything within this fanfiction except Lilac. The next chapter should be up within the week)**

The dog put it's paw on the cover of her red sketchbook and Lilac smiled, "Sorry there, Callie..." She mumbled as she moved her sketchbook to the side. She pat her leg twice and the puppy curled up it. She smiled and pet Callie's white head. She smiled softly as the dog wagged her tail happily. She looked up to see the children she was babysitting playing a video game. Callie put her head up, jumped off of the couch and barked at the television screen when she heard another dog bark. "Callie! No barking." Lilac said sternly, she only enforced the rule because the owner of the dog had asked her to. Callie put her head down with what seemed to be a huff.

Lilac was 18, and she made enough money from dog and baby sitting for extremely rich families to live in a small studio apartment on her own. It was surprising rich families would hire someone like her, speaking of the fact that she was an albino. Occasionally she sold her art as well, but only for extra pocket money.

Lilac turned her head to the side as she picked up her sketchbook and she began finishing up the sketch for a commission. She particularly liked this commission, she was getting paid to draw her favorite characters from an anime she happened to like. She had to draw the entire Akatsuki, full body with full shading and coloring. She was quiet as she listened to the two children play video games. Her fingertips soon became smudged with lead and she quickly got up to wash them off. The white haired girl didn't wish to get lead smears on any of the expensive furnishings this family owned. She went back to her spot on the couch and watched the children play their game for a time before picking her sketchbook back up. As she finished the sketch she smiled softly, "How funny would it be if they were just... at my house when I got back..." she mumbled to herself. She put her sketchbook back into her green floral bag and instructed the children that it was, in fact, time for bed.

"But I don't wanna go to bed!" The youngest, Ariel, pleaded. "I wanna stay up and play more!" She motioned at the TV with her remote. The other child, Justin, nodded in agreement and Lilac let out a sigh.

"And if you go to bed right now you'll be able to wake up early enough tomorrow to watch the cartoons and play more of your game. Plus, you'll be better at the game because you'll be well rested." Lilac reasoned with a gentle smile, she was only so good at reasoning with children because she was such a ditz around adults. Adults made her nervous, they all seemed to have their life together, while kids just wanted to get by and have as much fun as possible. That, Lilac could understand.

Ariel crossed her arms and pursed her lips like she was giving the decision serious thought, "Okay! Scooby-Doo is on tomorrow!" She ran as fast as her little legs could take her up the stairs so she could get to bed and watch Scooby Doo in the morning. Her brother followed her up the stairs so he could get to his room.

Justin turned his head and smiled, "Thanks, Ms. Lilac!" He called down to Lilac.

"It's no problem." Lilac responded with a smile of her own as she walked back to the couch and waited for the children's parents to come home. As she waited she thought about the plot of the latest fanfiction she wrote, she decided that she was going to make it end as a tragedy and kill off the love interest, leaving his boyfriend there to weep over his dead lover's body. That would make her beloved readers cry, and of course she would write something sweet and cute to make it up to them. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door, assuming it was the child's parents she ran over to open it.

"So rry that we had to," There was a drunken hiccup, " knock. I m-misplaced my keeeys." A female voice slurred as she stumbled into the house. A worried looking man quickly followed her and mummbled his apologies to Lilac.

"Here's your money. Sorry for rushing you out like this, but I need you to leave. It wouldn't be good for public approval for anyone to see my wife like this." He said as he hurriedly urged her out the door after stuffing quite a few twenty dollar bills into her hand.

Lilac sighed as the door closed in her face. She was simply glad that her bag hadn't been locked in the house. She walked over to her bike and got on it, riding in the direction of home.

* * *

Lilac unlocked the door of her apartment and immeaditly, before doing anythign else, walked over to her bed and collapsed on it, fast asleep without even taking her shoes off. She slept peacefully through the night, not waking up a single time even with the storm brewing violently outside. Taking care of kids is a tiring job. When she woke up in the morning, it wasn't by her alarm clock, but by a voice mumbling "Who wears shoes to sleep?"

Lilac jolted awake and looked around only to see a man with long black hair pulled back into a low pony tail looking at her. His dark red eyes seemed to pierce the dull, early morning light. Another man stoodbehind him, quite tall with blue skin and what appeared to be gills on his neck. A large sword that was wrapped in some form of paper was attached to his back. It took her a few minutes to realize who the men in front of her were. Itachi and Kisame, S-Ranked criminals from the world of Naruto. Her reaction, upon realizing this, was "Please don't kill me."

The man, though, seemed just as confused as Lilac was but immediately put a kunai up to her throat "Tell me where we are and I won't kill you." He said, his voice bland. "Kisame. See if you can find any clues as to where we are" He instructed without taking his eyes of the girl.

Lilac stuttered, he would never believe what the truth was but she couldn't think of a plausble lie. "We're in New York City in the state of New York in the county of The United States of America but, uh, people usually just call it the USA or just US or just America and uh, yeah."

Itachi's expression didn't change, "That doesn't exist. Tell me the truth." He pressed the kunai into her skin a little more, but not enough to draw blood.

Lilac started to tear up, this was most definitely not the way she wanted to meet her favorite characters. She tried to bite back her tears and be brave but she was cut off by Kisame. "Itachi. It seems as though she's telling the truth..." He pulled out a map he had found that showed the United States of America on it."And also-" He motioned towards an art print that Lilac had gotten at a convention. It featured Itachi posing shirtless from the waist up with only his Akatsuki cloak on, and even that was half falling off. A blush covered the girls cheeks.

"I-It's not what you think! Well it is! That is very obviously a picture of you without a shirt but uhm, I didn't draw it! I can explain! Mr. BlueMan," She had temporarily forgotten Kisame's name in her shock and panic, "can you check the bookshelf over there! The third shelf down!"

On the shelf, there lay many sets of manga, but one stood out to Kisame, "Naruto, huh..?" He questioned as he scanned through the manga. "What's your name?" He demanded as he looked at the cover, thinking that the girl with white hair in front of him was the one who wrote it.

"My name is Lilac." She mumbled as her bangs fell into her eyes. She was slightly glad, though, because she had completely teared up, and the tears were threatening to fall. "And in this world you guys are just a manga and anime... a lot of people really like you. And someone drew that art print and I liked it so I bought it..."

Itachi didn't say a word just simply looked to Kisame, which was slightly odd because usually he was the one calling the shots. "What do you want to do with her?" He finally asked.

"We could just kill her." Kisame shrugged and pulled Samehada off of his back. "We'll be long gone by the time anyone comes to investigate."

Lilac went to shake her head but she felt the kunai pressed up against her neck and she sighed. "Please don't kill me... maybe I can help! I spar as a hobby! So it's not like I don't have experience... or maybe I could help cook or clean!"

Itachi gave a small 'tch.' while Kisame shook his head "Sparring and being in a real fight are two separate things." The blue man commented

"I could learn!" Lilac protested desperately. "Besides, I know Naruto better than any of you, since I've read the series more than once and none of you have managed to get very close to him."

Kisame and Itachi pondered this, but Itachi moved first. He pulled the kunai from her throat and stared her down icily, "Pack. Bring those manga with you."

Lilac scrambled to gather all her precious belongings along with those manga and a map of the United States. After not too long she quickly stood with her kitty themed backpack. "I'm ready.." She mumbled and stood next to Kisame, since he was the one who didn't have a kunai to her throat. Itachi looked over and grabbed the girls arm, while Kisame grabbed her other arm. Itachi managed to do the seals with only one hand and with a few mumbled words, which we presumably necessary for the jutsu, they were off.

 **(AN:** **Hi again. I'll keep these short. New chapter up in about a week. Comments and stuff would be appreciated if you like this or even if you don't like it. Feedback is always helpful.)**


End file.
